


Out of Time

by cleancuts_heal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleancuts_heal/pseuds/cleancuts_heal
Summary: “Uh,” Mikey looked at his watch “almost 1 AM.” Frank’s face fell.“Shit,” Frank sat up and started getting ready to leave. “I told Gerard I’d get back at 11! I’ve got to go, see ya, Mikey!”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr <3 thank you, darling!

Frank laughed drunkenly at Mikey’s joke that wasn’t that funny.  
“Man, I haven’t had this fun in weeks!” Frank smiled. “Thanks for inviting me, Mikes!”  
“You shouldn’t be cooped up in your house studying all day and night.” Mikey said, “You need breaks, man.”  
“What time is it?” Frank asked.  
“Uh,” Mikey looked at his watch “almost 1 AM.” Frank’s face fell.  
“Shit,” Frank sat up and started getting ready to leave. “I told Gerard I’d get back at 11! I’ve got to go, see ya, Mikey!” Frank ran out of the bar clumsily and down the street.  
When he got to his and Gerard’s apartment, Gerard was waiting for him.  
“Where have you been?” Gerard said, his arms crossed. “You said you were going to be back at 11.”  
“I didn’t notice what time it was,” Frank muttered.  
“I told you to get back at 11!” Gerard’s eyebrow furrowed “You should’ve been checking the time.”  
“I know, I’m sorry!” Frank said, fidgeting with his hoodie. “Look, next time I’ll get home on time.”  
“You said that last time.” Gerard said “and the time before that! You’re always saying you’ll be on time the next time when the fuck is the next time!?”  
“I’m sorry I’m so shitty with time!” Frank bellowed.  
“I’m done with your excuses! If you’re so terrible with time, you should work on that, but you don’t!” Gerard grumbled.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry alright!”  
“No the fuck you aren’t!” Gerard screamed, “Your actions don’t show that!”  
“Look, I know I’ve fucked up, alright?” Frank sighed “And I know you’re mad but I-” Gerard slapped Frank, fucking slapped him. “WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
“You’re so selfish!” Gerard yelled.  
“You just fucking slapped me!” Frank yelled.  
“Fuck you!” Gerard stomped off into their room.


End file.
